Several different types of athletic shorts have been designed which are adapted for covering the lower trunk and upper legs of the wearer. In addition, several of these shorts are constructed of a stretchable or elastic knit fabric for the provision of some degree of compressive support for the wearer.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,074 is directed to exercise shorts giving exercise to leg muscles. The shorts are made of a synthetic fibre material such as spandex containing 85% polyurethane with resilient reinforcing for increasing resistance to a wearer's muscle action. The shorts have an open waist and legs, a draw string, first and second extensible elastic resistive bands fastened at the back vertical midline in an inverted V-shape and spirally encircling respective legs above the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,727 is directed to an exercise short having a ventilating portion of light weight permeable open mesh woven fabric made from cotton, polyester, nylon, etc., allowing for rapid heat transfer from the pelvic region. An optional outer shell may be placed over the pelvic region and a pair of form fitting resilient tubular portions for partly covering the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,586 discloses a pair of adjustable athletic shorts having a nylon outer shell and a spandex inner shell. The front elastic waistband has an adjustable two piece strap and a front vertical opening which is closable by hook and loop fasteners. Pockets arc provided in the front anti rear panels and releasably coupleable straps are located on the lower periphery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,100 discloses an athletic compression short which comprises an elastic waistband, a pair of tubular legs formed of stretchable elastic knit fabric which are attached at the upper ends to the waistband and a crotch panel means formed of stretchable elastic knit fabric wherein the front panel of the crotch panel means comprises an open mesh warp knit construction and the rear panel of the crotch panel means comprises a plain warp knit construction.
While these types of shorts are suitable for athletic wear and do provide some compressive support for thigh muscles, they are not particularly suitable for wear during very active sports in which an athlete may excessively sweat and in this manner create wet, sweat-soaked shorts which no longer offer the proper compressive support to the muscles of the wearer. These shorts also do not offer any means for providing additional protection of the genital area as they are not adapted for use with genital protectors. Furthermore, the general design of shorts causes the loss of elasticity over time creating bunching up of fabric in the crotch area and general discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,427 discloses an athletic garment comprising two layers of pant, suitable for hockey players as the garment provides a means for protection for the genital area. The garment comprises a waistband, an outer pant supported from the waistband having an outer crotch portion with an outer pocket for receiving and retaining a genital protector and an inner pant located within the outer pant. The inner pant has a shorter inseam than the outer pant. While this garment provides support protection of the genital area, it does not simultaneously provide compressive support to the thigh muscles or the pelvic and buttock region. It also does not provide complete and comfortable freedom of movement while maintaining muscular compressive support without excessive movement of the genital protector, nor does it provide any moisture control for removing sweat away from the body.
There was therefore a need to develop and design a sports short which not only provides The proper amount of compressive support for the various regions of muscles (i.e. thigh, buttock, lower abdominals) but also simultaneously provides moisture control during exercise in order to provide comfort To the wearer as well as continual and adequate compression to the muscles. It was also important to develop such a sports short which could also be adapted to provide proper support and protection of the genital area and/or used for support of other sports apparel such as stockings as used in hockey.